Aunt Robin is the Mother
by Tinatiny3510
Summary: Ted tells his kids about the time their Aunt Robin was in danger from witnessing a very important murder scene. Fleeing from the scene, she goes into hiding. Not one has seen or heard from her since she disappeared...until now.


Info: Ted tells his kids about the time their Aunt Robin was in danger from witnessing a very important murder scene. Fleeing from the scene, she goes into hiding. Not one has seen or heard from her since she disappeared...until now.

Episode: Takes place after the episode, "The Broath". (Explaination as to why Ted does not see Robin for a long time.)

*Start*

Kids, this is the moment you've both been waiting for... This is the story of how I met your mother. Tonight's the night I tell you. I know you guys have been waiting seven months to actually start hearing about your mother...but the truth is, you've already heard of her in my stories.

It all began one night...You're Aunt Robin was walking to the apartment...alone. Suddenly, she heard a gunshot fired behind her. She turned around to find a man holding a pistol down at a bloodied up body on the floor, dead. But the thing was...she knew this man.

"OH MY GOD!" Robin screamed in horror. She immediately started running after a short moment of silence just looking between the man and the body. But once she started running, she never looked back. She turned to professional help as soon as she had gotten far away enough. They had suggested to legally changing her name to something else as to protect herself from harm. She asked if it would be safe to greet some friends before she did that. They told her it wasn't recommended. So, she took their advice. She didn't want to endanger the life of her friends, so she never got to say her good-byes.

She changed her name to Susan McLaren to remind herself of the old gang. McLaren's Pub was the bar they used to hang out at all the time when they all wanted to get together. She moved back to Canada and hoped no bad would come to her friends. But bad did come to them.

Ted was the worst off since he thought that she just straight up dumped him and moved on. Barney was having a hard time doing what he usually did...flirting with the ladies. The gang sat in despair looking at the empty space of the booth they sat in. They all gulped down their drinks refusing to talk with each other. Finally, Ted couldn't take it anymore, "I miss Robin!" Eventually, Marshall let it out too, "Yeah, me too." Then Lily, "It's not the same without her here." Lastly it was Barney, "Why the hell did she ditch us?"

Everyone turned to look at Barney with one eyebrow raised higher than the other. Soon, they laughed at Barney's joke and all seemed well for a while...

Back in Canada Susan/Robin, thought of her friends constantly. She thought of calling them but didn't want to endanger them. She missed Barney's jokes. She missed Ted's sweetness. She missed Lily's kindness. She also missed Marshall, just because.

After a year, Susan decided it was safe to come back to New York. She only planned on staying for one night just in case. But as soon as they saw her, the gang wanted her to stay forever and never leave. She never did tell them why she left so abruptly without telling any of them. She just apologized all night and told them she was flying back first thing in the morning. But Ted would not have it. "Robin! Wait, come back to my place before you go."

"It's okay Ted, I can go sleep in a hotel tonight." Susan reassured him.

"Just an hour at my place, at the very least." Ted made big puppy eyes at her.

Susan wanted to make the responsible decision but Ted's eyes were just too much for her to say no to. "Okay Ted. Okay..."

Ted hugged Susan so tightly while the rest of the gang hugged around them to create a big group hug. Susan said to each a separate good bye then Ted and Susan left for the apartment. When they got there, Ted kissed Susan, soft and sweet. He told her he waited the whole year for her return and hasn't dated within the time she was gone. Susan thought it was sweet but then remembered the time he cheated on his other girlfriend while she was in Germany. Susan was willing to forgive that though, given the situation she was in now.

"Robin, will you marry me?" Ted snapped her out of her thoughts.

"I'm sorry. What?" Susan was caught by surprise.

"Will you marry me?" Ted was already on his knee holding out this beautiful diamond ring.

"Where did you get the ring?" Susan asked, both curious and suspicious.

Ted blushed, "I got this the day after you disappeared. I knew for sure I wanted you as my wife the moment we made eye contact. But I only got the guts to buy the ring when you suddenly left. I realized how much I needed you. This year's been hell for me. Make all my worries go away...say yes."

"Ted, I- I want to." Susan didn't know if she should tell him about the incident she witnessed.

Ted kissed Susan again and pulled away slowly to whisper, "Then say yes..."

Susan gasped as Ted's hands travelled up her shirt.

"Don't worry, I'll give you time to think on that..." He continued to whisper.

They slowly made their way to the bedroom with light kissing.

So kids, that's how I met your mother. That's why we live in Canada, why you've never met Aunt Robin, and why Luke was born before our marriage. You know, I still never found out who the killer was. Oh well, maybe you can ask your mother... Robin ;)


End file.
